PoWS INTRODUCTION
I N T R O D U C T I O N You padded through an unfamiliar, sunlit forest, taking in the scents, sights, and sounds around you. You stop to lay down in a small patch of grass, ignoring a lingering feeling of being watched. You relaxed in the grass, laying down, ears low, tail curled around you. Suddenly, you hear a low snarl. Your ears perk, suddenly alert, and you look around to see you are surrounded by five wolves. "What is your business here on the territory of the Sinful Empire?" A female black and dark gray wolf approaches you from the ring of wolves, tail high and ears forward. "Oh, this is y-your territory?" You ask, your eyes clouded with fear. "Yes, and you better not be hunting in it." A new voice snarls aggressively. The black and gray wolf flicks her tail. You stare in astonishment as the wolves around you turned so that they all face the same direction. "Come on. You're coming with us." You pad through a darker, more swamp like area of the forest. Every now and then, you catch glares from the wolves around you. You come to a river leading into a large, dark tunnel. "This tunnel is the entrance to our camp. We will decide what to do with you there. Watch your step for sharp stones on the cavern floor." The black and gray wolf barks. "W-what if it collapses on us?" You whisper. "We have been using this tunnel for moons. If it was going to collapse, it would have done it by now. Come on, unless you want to be a coward and stay here, alone, in this forest, to fend for yourself." She barks harshly. Your ears flatten as she begins to pad through and you follow her. "Of course, I was kidding." She then whispers to you in a sickly sweet voice. "We would never let you stay in our territory and hunt prey that is ours." You see light. The end of the tunnel. The rest of the wolves shuffle past you and leave you in the pack, one by one going to the light. You follow them out and see a large clearing, many more members of the pack around you. The camp. "Azure, {NAME OF THIRD LEADER HERE}, our den. You too, intruder." The black wolf barks. You follow them into a cave at the base of a large rock. "Now... What are we going to do with you?" "Perhaps we could allow them to join us, Whisper." A white female wolf barks. "They'll never survive in this forest alone, why put them through the torture of starving to death?" "You make a strong argument, Azure. Alright, we'll give them a choice." The black shewolf, presumably Whisper, replies. She turns to you, her dark blue eyes gleaming. "You may join us, the Pack of Whispering Sins, or we will give you a quick, painless death. What'll it be?" "I..." You hesitate for a moment. "I'll join you." "Good. I am Whisper. The white wolf is Azure, my sister, and this is {NAME OF THIRD LEADER HERE}. Tell us your name." "I'm _________." "Welcome, _________, to our pack." Whisper smiles. "We are the Sinful Empire. A force to be reckoned with, and one to be feared."